beardzerkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Thugnificent
Thugnificent (alias Winston) was once a monkey of great honor with passion for challenges. He died tragically, mauled to death by a giant bear assassin. Comparisons have been drawn between his death and that of Harambe, our monkey saviour. Origin Thugnificent was a rugged survivalist, living life on the edge out in the wilderness, together with The Wordsmith, Odin-chan and Baron Vanvafler. He was an aspiring architect, and built great metal towers up on the mountains, serving as bases for the 'zerkers. For a brief period of time, he moved away from the Norwegian deep woods and mountains, down into flat and urbanized Denmark, where he attempted to eke out a living for himself. However, it was not meant to be, for Thugnificent was a wild child, and even after mastering the tongue of the kartoffel, he could not bring himself to fit into Danish society. His will broken and in fetters, he was doomed to live like a bum. However, with the aid of his old friend The Wordsmith, he escaped his grim fate. Together, the two of them then went on a crime spree, including breaking and entering, theft, arson, manslaughter, aggravated assault, murder, and assisted loitering. Returning once more back to his homeland, his journey with The Wordsmith was cut short, as he was ambushed by a ninja bear assassin. To this date it is unknown why the Assassins wanted him dead. Perhaps he was secretly allied with The Templars, or maybe the bear had gone rogue. Alas, we will never know, as The Wordsmith hunted down the bear in a fit of rage, hurling his fists firmly into the bear's face, repeatedly. And thus ends the tale of the glorious Thugnificent. His songs will be sung around the campfire for time eternal. Powers Whilst still alive, Thugnificent was a magnificent survivalist, known for building large metal towers, and employing cheap polish labor to raid other survivalists' bases. His resource gathering and crafting skills were increndulous. His time in the wilds had also taught him much in the ways of stealth and gunplay. It was these skills that later allowed him to raid Murky Water, as well as various banks, with so much success. Trivia * Thugnificent, in spite of being gifted with bearded genetics, never took it upon himself to grow a beard. So regardless of his achievements and prowess, his masculinity would forever be discredited by being classified as a "Babyface". The reason for his dishonorable grooming is still shrouded in mystery. Rumors tell it is because he is secretly a transvestite. * Back in the day when Thugnificent was temporarily homeless and in need of a job, he met Baron Vanvafler, an expert on cheap, polish labor. * Before his death, Thugnificent used to be a bank robber, and the mentor of The Wordsmith, bringing him along to raid various settlements as they repeatedly emptied the vaults of a small warehouse down by the Murky Water docks. By sheer force of habit, they spent all of their fortune on wenches and mead, and by the time they realized the money was gone, they had too much heat and had to return to the Norwegian deep woods. * Thugnificent was often charismatic around "the guys", and otherwise a very intelligent individual. Nevertheless, his choice of girlfriends were horrendous, resulting in several failed relationships. Who knows, maybe he was just gay. * Thugnificent always had an uncanny knack of attracting bears solely with his presence. The Wordsmith has in later times theorized that the honeyed smell of mead on him is what led the bears (and himself) there, though what caused such aggression, he could not say. * As it turns out, the ninja bear assassin was actually saving Thugnificent from becoming a gargoyle several ages in the future. His service to the Zerkers will never be forgotten. Category:Supporting Characters __NEWSECTIONLINK__